Your Eyes
by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng
Summary: Bagi Sakura, menyebut namanya hanya sebuah ekspresi ketakutannya. Tapi bagi Sasuke, menyebut namanya adalah sebuah pengkhianatan Sakura. Sebuah kesalahpahaman yang membuat mereka saling menyakiti./Head Canon/Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri..


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Your Eyes story by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng**

**A SasuSaku fiction Head – Canon for Sarvers Contest Banjir Tomat Cerry 2014**

Summary : Bagi Sakura, menyebut namanya hanya sebuah ekspresi ketakutannya. Tapi bagi Sasuke, menyebut namanya adalah sebuah pengkhianatan. Sebuah kesalahpahaman yang membuat mereka saling menyakiti.

**Your Eyes**

_Sejak pertama bertemu, aku telah terjerat oleh pesona kelam matanya..._

Sakura melompati dahan-dahan pohon di depannya dengan cepat. Ia terus berlari menerobos pekatnya malam hutan perbatasan Suna dan Konoha. Nafasnya memburu. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di dahi lebarnya. Ia terlihat sangat panik. Panik dan ketakutan. Airmata mengambang di pelupuk matanya.

"Naruto... Kakashi-_sensei_..." isaknya lirih. Airmatanya mulai tumpah. Matanya bergerak liar. Sesekali ia menoleh untuk menatap arah belakangnya. Mencoba untuk melihat dia. Dia yang kini menjadi sumber ketakutannya saat ini. Dia. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?

Masih tampak jelas di benaknya bagaimana wajah khawatir Naruto, yang melepas kepergiannya untuk menjalani misinya sebagai _Iryo-nin_ ke desa pasir untuk mengambil beberapa tanaman obat. Ia ingat bagaimana pemuda rubah itu mengatakan mendapat firasat buruk tentang misi Sakura kali ini. Ia ingat juga bagaimana ia tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia ingat semuanya.

Dan kini apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ramalan pemuda itu menjadi kenyataan. Timnya diserang saat dalam perjalanan pulang menuju Konoha. Tangisnya menjadi, saat memorinya memutar balik sebuah kejadian yang baru beberapa saat terjadi tadi seperti kaset rusak. Bagaimana ketiga rekannya meregang nyawa dengan kondisi tragis di depan matanya. Salah satu dari antara mereka masih sempat meneriakinya untuk menyelamatkan diri beserta tanaman-tanaman obat yang memang dibutuhkan Konoha untuk persediaan saat perang nanti.

Tubuh Sakura menggigil ketakutan. Tangannya mencengkeram erat tali tasnya. Tas yang menjadi alasannya melarikan diri tanpa usaha membantu teman-temannya. Meninggalkan mereka bersama dia. Dia yang dengan tidak berperasaan telah membunuh teman-temannya dengan sadis.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha meredam isaknya saat ia ingat mata itu. Mata yang sempat ia lihat sesaat sebelum ia akhirnya melarikan diri. Pemuda itu berdiri di hadapannya. Berdiri memunggungi dengan _katana_ berlumuran darah di tangannya. Sakura melihatnya. Dengan perlahan dia menoleh. Melirik tajam Sakura dari balik bahunya.

Dan saat itulah ia melihatnya. Mata itu. Mata sewarna merah darah dengan segel _tomoe_. Sakura memejamkan matanya berusaha menekan ketakutannya. Ia tahu punggung itu. Ia tahu mata itu. _Mangekyo Sharingan_. Dan ia juga tahu. Sangat tahu. Hanya satu orang yang memiliki mata itu selain gurunya. Hanya satu orang yang memilikinya setelah berita kematian Itachi sampai di telinganya. Dia...

Brukkkk.

Braakkk.

"Ugghhh," Sakura meringis saat punggungnya sukses membentur tanah dingin di bawahnya. Apa yang terjadi? Ia baru saja menabrak sesuatu yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Perlahan ia mendongak untuk melihat apa yang baru saja ia tabrak.

Ia terbelalak horor. Tubuhnya kaku, tidak bisa bergerak. Tangannya bergetar. Ia melihat dia. Melihat dia yang telah membunuh rekan-rekannya. Dia orang yang pernah mencoba membunuh Naruto. Dia yang pernah mencoba membunuh Kakashi-_sensei_. Dan dia, orang yang pernah mencoba membunuhnya dua kali. Ya, dia.

Uchiha Sasuke.

_Sampai saat inipun aku masih terjerat dalam pesona mata itu..._

Sasuke berdiri tegap di depannya. Menatap datar tubuh yang jatuh terduduk di hadapannya. Menatap tubuh bergetar di bawahnya. Dia. Wanita yang membuatnya membunuh beberapa orang tadi. Wanita yang membuatnya harus bersusah payah datang sendiri ke tempat ini untuk menjemputnya. Yah, dia. Haruno Sakura. Wanita yang telah dipilihnya. Wanita yang telah dipilihnya untuk menjadi patner membangkitkan klannya.

Tapi. Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Apa yang dilihatnya kini, membuat rahangnya mengeras. Tatapan itu, ia tak suka. Tatapan ingin melarikan diri. Tatapan ingin menghindar. Tatapan seperti tidak ingin melihatnya. Tatapan penuh ketakutan. Sangat berbeda. Sangat berbeda dengan tatapannya dimasa lalu.

Ia melihatnya. Gadis itu bangkit perlahan dengan kaki gemetar. Bergerak pelan meraih kunai dari tas ninjanya. Matanya tidak memandang matanya secara langsung. Tapi tetap berusaha siaga. Sasuke menyeringai tidak suka. Mencoba melawan, eh?

Dalam waktu sekejab saat kemudian ia menghilang dari pandangan Sakura, setelah sedetik gadis itu melempar kunainya. Sakura tercekat. Ia merasa hembusan nafas di belakangnya. Mengumpulkan cakra di tangannya, Sakura langsung melayangkannya ke arah Sasuke di belakangnya. Ia kembali tercekat karena lagi-lagi Sasuke menghilang sebelum sempat tinju itu mengenai sasaran. Ia menebas angin.

Mencoba tetap fokus, Sakura mengedarkan matanya liar, mencari sosok Sasuke. Pria itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

"Mencari sesuatu, Sakura?" Iris hijaunya membulat. Ia menunduk perlahan untuk menatap ke arah sumber suara. Ia merasakannya. Tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan. Tanah dibawahnya berubah menjadi air. Refleksi dirinya yang berwujud Sasuke, sedikit terpecah akibat riak air tersebut. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi abu-abu. Ia tidak percaya ini.

Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya. Ada apa ini? _Genjutsu_ kah? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Ia tidak menatap langsung mata pria itu.

"Terlalu cepat seribu tahun kalau kau berpikir untuk dapat mengalahkanku," Sakura panik. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba membentuk segel di tangannya.

"_Kai_,"

"..."

"_Kai_!" Sakura menjerit sekuat tenaga. Tidak ada reaksi. Ia sudah hampir menangis saat sebuah suara membuatnya tersentak. Sepasang mata merah menyala di depannya.

"Kau pikir ini _genjutsu_ biasa?" Sakura membelalak. "_Tsukuyomi_, bukan _genjutsu_ biasa yang bisa kau hilangkan pengaruhnya dengan teknik murahan seperti itu,"

Sakura meneteskan airmatanya. _Tsukuyomi_? Kapan ia terjebak? Ia tidak menyadarinya. Ia berani bersumpah kalau ia tidak pernah sekalipun menatap mata pria itu semenjak mereka bertabrakan tadi.

Tunggu! Semenjak bertabrakan? Pikirannya berputar cepat. Menampilkan memori lama yang tersimpan dalam otaknya. Jangan bilang...

"Baru menyadarinya?" Sakura menelan ludahnya. Di hadapannya sosok Sasuke perlahan muncul melengkapi sepasang mata yang tampak tadi. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura datar. _Katana_ berlumuran darah tergenggam di tangannya. Sakura menatapnya horor.

"Kau belum kemana-mana, Sakura," Sasuke menebas _katana_nya menuju leher gadis itu. Menebas sehingga kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya. Menebas dan membuat tubuh itu tumbang. Tumbang meninggalkan kepalanya yang menatap Sasuke terbelalak.

Tubuh itu terjatuh. Terjatuh lemas ke tanah. Bukan tubuh yang berwarna abu-abu. Bukan tubuh yang terpisah dari kepalanya. Hanya sesosok tubuh seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang jatuh pingsan karena efek _genjutsu_. Tubuh yang terjatuh diantara mayat-mayat rekannya yang berlumuran darah di sekelilingnya. Tubuh yang terjatuh di belakang sebuah punggung. Sebuah punggung dengan mata yang melirik tajam padanya dari balik bahu.

"Kau bahkan belum menyerangku,"

_Tetapi terjerat dalam arti yang berbeda..._

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam markas, melewati seorang pria bertopeng di depannya sambil membopong tubuh Sakura. Tidak ada sedikitpun niatnya untuk menegur pria tersebut.

"Siapa gadis itu, Sasuke?" Sasuke sedikit melirik pria yang diketahuinya bernama Tobi itu, namun kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menjawab.

"Pelacurmu, eh?"

"Hn, bukan urusanmu," Tobi menatap Sasuke penuh arti.

"Memikirkan klanmu?" Langkah Sasuke terhenti.

"..."

"Dia dari Konoha,"

"Aku tak peduli," Tobi mendengus.

"Dia orang yang seharusnya kau bunuh,"

"Aku akan menghancurkan Konoha," Sasuke memotong kalimat pria itu.

"..."

"Tapi jika kau menyentuhnya, aku juga akan membunuhmu," kata-kata yang Sasuke ucapkan sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki kamar pribadinya. Tobi memperhatikan punggung Sasuke sampai benar-benar tubuh itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Melestarikan generasi, eh?" Tobi menoleh. Iris merah dibalik topengnya menangkap satu sosok makhluk berbeda warna kulit tubuh, yang menyembul keluar dari dalam tanah. Zetzu. Ia tidak menjawab celotehannya.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengurusnya?"

Terdiam sebentar kemudian Tobi menjawab.

"Hah, tidak usah,"

"..."

"Biarkan saja dia,"

"..."

"Lagipula itu bukanlah keputusan yang buruk,"

"..."

"Uchiha harus terus bangkit,"

_Aku terjerat dalam ketakutan..._

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Berat. Itu yang ia rasakan. Tubuhnya seperti melayang. Matanya terbuka, tapi ia merasa tidak berada di atas bumi. Ia tidak bisa melihat sekelilingnya. Ia kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya. Apa ia masih terjebak dalam _genjutsu_? Ia mendengarnya. Langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara itu? Harusnya ia kaget. Tapi ia tidak tahu, kenapa ekspresi itu tidak terlihat di wajahnya. Pasti. Ia yakin, pasti masih berada dalam pengaruh _genjutsu._ Hatinya panik. Masih membekas di ingatannya. Seperti sebuah luka basah yang tidak dapat kering. Kenangan dimana pemuda pemilik suara itu hampir membunuhnya. Bahkan sampai dua kali. Suatu fakta yang menunjukan betapa pemuda itu sangat bernafsu untuk melenyapkannya.

Kalau dulu bisa, kenapa sekarang tidak? Sakura menelan ludah. Apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang? Dulu Naruto yang menyelamatkannya, tapi sekarang? Bisakah ia mengharapkan pemuda _kyubi_ itu lagi? Sakura hampir menangis. Menangisi ketidakberdayaannya. Ia seperti sedang menunggu malaikat maut yang akan mencabut nyawanya.

Tidak. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Melakukan sesuatu di penghujung hidupnya. Walaupun itu tidak berguna. Walaupun itu percuma. Setidaknya ia tidak pernah tinggal diam. Otak cemerlangnya mengingat cerita masa lalu. Cerita masa lalu tentang tindakan yang dilakukan pemuda di sampingnya kini, ketika terperangkap _genjutsu_ saat ujian_ chunin_ dulu. Ia ingin melakukannya pada dirinya.

Dengan gemetar, tangannya perlahan bergerak menuju paha kanannya, dimana tersemat kantong senjatanya. Membuka dan mengambil sebuah kunai. Mengangkatnya perlahan dan dengan segenap kekuatan terakhir yang dimilikinya, ia menghujamkan benda tajam itu pada pahanya. Tindakan yang hampir berhasil jika saja sebuah tangan tidak mencekalnya. Sasuke. Sakura tahu pemuda itu yang melakukannya.

"Masih ingin melawan?"

Suara bariton yang sarat akan emosi. Marah. Sakura sadar itu. Tapi marah untuk apa? Ia tidak melakukan apapun yang akan menyakiti pemuda itu. Ia hanya ingin melepaskan dirinya sendiri.

Banyak pertanyaan yang melintas di benak Sakura. Tentang kenapa pemuda itu tidak langsung membunuhnya saja. Apa pemuda ingin membuatnya mati perlahan-lahan? Kejam. Pemuda itu tidak berubah. Memikirkan itu membuat airmatanya jatuh. Ketakutannya membuatnya mengingat satu wajah pemuda lain yang dikenalnya. Wajah pemuda yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Wajah pemuda yang selalu menolongnya di saat ia dalam bahaya.

"Naruto..." lirih ucapannya menyebut nama pemuda itu dengan linangan airmata takut, mengiringi geraman tertahan yang ia dengar dari sisi tubuhnya. Sebuah benda basah yang melumat kasar bibirnya seolah memberi efek kejut tersendiri di otaknya. Ia tahu benda apa itu. Bibir? Sasuke menciumnya? Apa ini juga efek _genjutsu_?

Sakura tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Haruskah ia merasa senang? Hei, ini mimpinya dari kecil. Tapi Sakura juga tidak bodoh. Ia merasakannya. Ciuman ini sarat akan kemarahan. Kemarahan yang dilampiaskan. Sakura tidak menginginkannya. Ia mencoba memberontak, tapi tidak bisa. Jangankan memberontak, bergerak saja ia sudah tidak mampu. Akhirnya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan. Menangis. Airmatanya tumpah lebih banyak.

"Hentikan tangis bodohmu itu!" Geraman yang terdengar setelah sesaat ciuman mereka terputus untuk sekedar mengisi pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis. Namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali menciumnya. Ciuman yang begitu menuntut. Sakura merasa beban yang berat menimpa tubuhnya.

"Jangan pernah menyebut namanya lagi," Sakura tertegun.

"..."

"Aku tidak suka kau menyebut namanya dengan mulutmu,"

Ciuman turun ke lehernya. Sakura panik. Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Jangan pernah berpaling pada orang lain,"

Apa maksud Sasuke? Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti. Pemuda ini pasti mengigau. Berpaling? Berpaling pada siapa? Berpaling dari siapa?

"Cukup tatap aku," Sakura merasa kini perpotongan bahunya yang di jelajahi oleh bibir itu.

"Hentikan," lirihnya yang diikuti gigitan Sasuke pada perpotongan bahunya. Sakura ingin menjerit tapi ia tidak kuat. Seperti _cakra_nya diserap habis keluar. Ia merasakan darah yang merembes keluar dari gigitan Sasuke dan sebuah benda basah dan hangat yang menyapu darah tersebut.

"Jangan pernah menolakku. Hanya ada aku di matamu," Sakura mendengar suara sobekan. Bajunya disobek Sasuke. Tidak. Apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu?

"Kalau ada orang lain yang sudah menggantikan tempatku..." Sakura merasakannya. Sentuhan dan kecupan memabukkan pada seluruh titik sensitifnya. Ia mendesah lirih. Amat lirih. Bahkan untuk mendesahpun ia tidak sanggup.

"Aku akan merampasmu secara paksa darinya," Sakura merasa tubuh yang menimpanya menjauh. Namun hanya sesaat sebelum ia kembali merengkuh tubuhnya kembali. Merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan yang sangat nyaman. Merengkuhnya dalam kecupan-kecupan lain yang mencoba menghilangkan semua logikanya. Namun Sakura tidak ingin terbuai. Ia tidak ingin jatuh dalam mimpi semu yang tidak mungkin ia raih. Ini hanya sesaat. Sasuke tidak mungkin mencintainya. Ia hanya ingin menyakitinya. Ia hanya ingin membunuhnya.

"Walau itu berarti aku harus menyakitimu,"

Benarkan?

Sakura tersenyum samar. Sebuah senyum miris. Senyum yang mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Senyum yang seolah mengejek dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa jatuh dalam pesona cinta orang yang selalu menyakitinya.

Perlahan ia menutup matanya. Kesadaran yang sudah susah payah ia dapatkan kini seolah luntur perlahan. Kejatuhan mental yang ia peroleh hanya karena sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda itu.

Ia menghilang ditelan kegelapan. Meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang kini tengah mencoba mengambil mahkota berharganya yang memang ingin ia persembahkan pada pemuda itu. Meninggalkan seorang pemuda dengan kalimat selanjutnya yang belum sempat ia dengarkan. Kalimat yang mungkin akan membuatnya berpikir dua kali jika ia mendengarnya. Kalimat yang mungkin membuat luka hatinya terobati. Kalimat yang mungkin membuat hatinya tidak akan menjadi serapuh ini. Kalimat yang pemuda itu ucapkan sebelum akhirnya tubuh mereka benar-benar bersatu.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

_Ketakutan karena kini matamulah yang mencoba menjeratku..._

Sasuke memandang datar wajah gadis itu. Gadis yang sudah dua hari bersamanya. Matanya telah terbuka, tapi efek _genjutsu_ tampaknya belum hilang. Mata itu memandang kosong ke depan. Mata yang biasa berpijar indah, kini redup seperti tak bernyawa. Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sudah sadar?" Sakura tidak menjawab. Sasuke tahu kalau efek _genjutsu_ belum sepenuhnya hilang. Kerusakan mental yang terjadi setelah itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk penyembuhannya. Ia tahu itu. Tapi ia ingin berbicara dengan gadis itu.

Entahlah. Perasaan yang menjadi alasannya menjemput paksa gadis itu. Perasaan yang membuatnya harus membunuh rekan-rekan gadis itu, karena ia menolak untuk ikut dengan baik-baik. Memikirkan penolakan gadis itu membuat dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Sakit. Seperti dirinya yang tersayat kunai. Tapi ini jauh lebih menyakitkan. Sakit yang mampu menggerogot masuk sampai ke sum-sum tulang.

Ia marah. Sangat marah. Marah pada sikap gadis itu. Sakura berubah - menurutnya. Gadis itu sudah tidak sama lagi seperti dulu. Tidak lagi menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja. Tidak lagi selalu memperhatikannya. Tidak lagi mengkhawatirkannya. Tidak lagi mengejar-ngejarnya. Bahkan kini Sakura sudah berani melawannya.

Pikirannya melayang saat dimana pertemuan terakhir mereka, setelah ia membunuh Danzou. Saat itupun gadis itu sudah berpikir untuk membunuhnya. Bahkan sampai dua kali. Ia berdecih. Kejadian yang membuatnya terpaksa harus menyerang balik gadis itu untuk membela diri. Perbuatan terpaksa yang disesalinya kemudian. Tapi ini bukan salahnya. Ia hanya membela diri.

Matanya memicing saat ia melihat pergerakan dari gadis itu. Tangannya perlahan menuju paha kanannya, mengambil kunai yang tersimpan di kantung senjata. Ia berdecih saat menyadari apa yang coba gadis itu lakukan. Ia ingin menusuk pahanya sendiri. Dalam usaha untuk keluar dari _genjutsu_ – mungkin. Ia ingat. Ini juga yang ia lakukan saat melepaskan diri dari _genjutsu_ musuh, saat ujian _chunin_ dulu.

Tapi itu semua percuma. _Genjutsu_ yang ia pakai bukan jenis _genjutsu_ kelas rendahan yang bisa dengan mudahnya dipatahkan dengan cara biasa. Gadis itu hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia mencekal tangan Sakura sebelum benda tajam itu sempat menyentuh kulit pahanya.

"Masih ingin melawan?"

Suara baritonnya mendesis marah. Emosinya kembali tersulut karena tindakan gadis itu. Ingin lepas darinya? Sasuke berdecih. Jangan harap. Ia melihat airmata Sakura jatuh. Mencoba meminta belas kasihannya dengan airmata? Silahkan bermimpilah Haruno.

Sasuke tidak berniat melepaskannya. Tidak, karena gadis itu sudah berani menolaknya. Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah melepaskan apa yang diinginkannya. Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah direndahkan. Seorang Uchiha paling benci penolakan.

"Naruto..." Ucapan lirih yang memancing geramannya.

Dan Uchiha benci kekalahan.

Dengan segenap kemarahannya, ia melumat kasar bibir Sakura. Mengecap semua rasa manis di dalam mulutnya. Gadis itu tidak menolak. Tapi juga tidak merespon. Efek _genjutsu_. Ia tahu itu. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mulut tercemar gadisnya bersih dari nama laki-laki lain. Ia tidak suka. Ia marah Sakura menyebut nama pemuda lain. Apalagi pemuda itu adalah rivalnya. Rivalnya dalam segala hal. Termasuk rivalnya dalam kisah romantis mereka bertiga.

Ia tahu Sakura menangis. Ia juga tahu tangisan gadis itu semakin menganak sungai ketika ia menciumnya kasar. Tapi itu juga yang membuat kemarahannya semakin memuncak. Ia merasa tertolak lagi. Kenapa? Apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu sekarang hanyalah wajah sahabat bodohnya itu? Ia merasa dadanya dihujam seribu jarum.

"Hentikan tangis bodohmu itu!" geramnya setelah sesaat memutuskan ciuman mereka untuk sekedar mengisi pasokan oksigennya yang semakin menipis. Namun kemudian ia kembali menciumnya. Ciuman yang begitu menuntut. Ia merangkak naik menindih Sakura.

"Jangan pernah menyebut namanya lagi,"

"..."

"Aku tidak suka kau menyebut namanya dengan mulutmu,"

Bibirnya turun menyapu daerah leher putih Sakura. Menyesap aroma khas gadisnya yang begitu memabukan. Ia terlena.

"Jangan pernah berpaling pada orang lain,"

Ia tidak ingin aroma itu disesap pria lain. Ia ingin Sakura menjadi miliknya seorang.

"Cukup tatap aku," ciumannya turun ke perpotongan bahu gadis itu.

"Hentikan," lirih Sakura. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri.

Sakit. Lagi-lagi penolakan. Menggigit perpotongan bahu Sakura, Sasuke melampiaskan emosinya. Meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan pada tubuh gadisnya. Ia melihatnya. Darah segar yang keluar dari luka bekas gigitannya. Sakura pasti merasa sakit. Ia menjilat darah itu. Seakan tindakannya itu adalah ucapan permohonan maafnya.

"Jangan pernah menolakku. Hanya ada aku di matamu," Sasuke mengatakannya dengan desisan kesal tertahan. Bukti kekesalan berkepanjangan dari penolakan terus menerus yang dilakukan gadis itu, Sasuke dengan tanpa pikir panjang merobek bajunya. Menanggalkannya sampai tidak tersisa sehelai benangpun.

"Kalau ada orang lain yang sudah menggantikan tempatku..." Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan gejolak emosinya saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Dengan segala kefrustasiannya, ia menyentuh dan mengecup semua bagian tubuh sensitif Sakura. Merasakan keindahan tubuh gadisnya.

"Aku akan merampasmu secara paksa darinya," Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk melepas semua yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia sudah gelap mata. Sakura harus menjadi miliknya seorang. Sakura tidak boleh menjadi milik orang lain. Tidak. Ia kembali merengkuh tubuh Sakura. Merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan yang sangat nyaman. Merengkuhnya dalam kecupan-kecupan lain yang menghilangkan semua logikanya. Ia benar-benar telah buta oleh nafsunya.

"Walau itu berarti aku harus menyakitimu,"

Itu benar.

Bahkan jika harus mengurung gadis itu untuk selamanya di sisinya, ia tidak peduli. Bahkan jika harus membakar semua laki-laki di sekeliling gadisnya dengan _Amaterasu_, akan ia lakukan. Ia tidak peduli kalau nantinya Sakura akan menangis karenanya. Yang ia inginkan hanya satu. Gadis itu harus tahu siapa dia.

Dia. Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki yang akan menjadi nomor satu di mata seorang Haruno Sakura. Laki-laki yang tidak ingin ada pemuda lain di mata gadis miliknya. Laki-laki yang ingin hati seorang Haruno Sakura hanya miliknya seorang. Ya, karena hatinyapun telah ia berikan pada gadis itu. Karena jiwa raganya telah terpaut pada gadis itu. Karena ia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

"Karena aku mencintaimu," kata-kata lirih yang menjadi kata pengantar sebelum kemudian ia merebut apa yang menurutnya adalah hak kepunyaannya. Menyatukan dirinya dengan gadis pujaan hatinya.

_Dan menawanku selamanya dalam kuasa pesonanya..._

**Hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman yang memancing kemarahan...**

**Hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman yang memicu kefrustasian...**

**Hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman yang menciptakan kehancuran...**

**Namun sebuah kesalahpahaman yang membuatku mengerti...**

**Kenyataan betapa aku mencintaimu...**

**Cinta yang membuatku marah...**

**Cinta yang membuatku frustasi...**

**Cinta yang membuatku menghancurkanmu...**

**Menghancurkan untuk memilikimu selamanya...**

FIN

Hallo-hallo (bandung#plak#)...

Saya seorang pendatang baru yang sangat nekad mengikuti sarvers contest banjir tomat cherry ini...

Hehehe... semoga ceritanya tidak mengecewakan...

Saya membuatnya dengan setting sebelum perang dunia ninja keempat...

Cerita yang muncul karena terinspirasi dari scane sasuke yang hampir membunuh sakura di jembatan...

Saya sebenarnya pecinta SasuSaku, tapi karena peristiwa jembatan itu, entah kenapa rasa cinta itu menipis cieeee...

Saya kecewa berat sama sasuke, kenapa dia begitu tega hikhikhik...

Saya berharap semua kejadian itu, hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman Sasuke, sampai ia terpaksa melakukan itu semua...

Sampai sekarang saya tetap berharap begitu...

Dan lahirlah cerita ini...

Semoga cerita ini bisa mengobati kalian yang mengalami hal yang sama dengan yang saya rasakan...

Selamat membaca...

Kritik dan saran jangan lupa, oke!


End file.
